User talk:BigIron44
Hello and welcome to the wiki. Much thanks for contacting me before starting this undertaking. You have the go ahead to start on Papua New Guinea and that region of Australia, as both are woefully underdeveloped. Good luck! MongoosePirate (talk) 05:44, August 1, 2018 (UTC) G'day Crikey! It's a real beaut to see a true blue ocker Ozzie round this lark. I'm looking forward to more dinkum digeridoo wombat content from the land down under in future! Daytebayte (talk) 05:25, August 2, 2018 (UTC) By tag, you mean category right? Are you having problems adding categories to your page? MongoosePirate (talk) 04:24, August 7, 2018 (UTC) R91 Hey big iron, it's rick. You wanted to know which R91 mod I used on my squad whiskey page, it's this one https://www.nexusmods.com/fallout4/mods/27101 do with that what you will JayRicktor (talk) Hi Thanks, I appreciate that. Interesting to see somebody working on a non-American locale. I look forward to seeing the direction you take Australia. OyashiroCursed (talk) 01:37, October 20, 2018 (UTC) Yo I just wanted to let y'know before you ask that the Bush Rangers mentioned on my Atherton article are these kind of bushrangers and not the ones that you made. that's why I put a space between Bush and Rangers so that no one gets confused.--Made up Character Wiki/Dragon Ball Fanon Wiki Admin Jack Jackson mod 05:18, October 20, 2018 (UTC) :I was going to work my way up to that. I'll probably remove them if they don't work with the ideas of I have for the Tablelands Region.--Made up Character Wiki/Dragon Ball Fanon Wiki Admin Jack Jackson mod 00:27, October 21, 2018 (UTC) I'm sure you notice that I haven't kept updating my Atherton page. The reason is that the Bush rangers that mentioned in my first massage maybe confused with your bushrangers and I was trying to think of different enemy. So I was wondering if I can make the bush rangers that attacked the region a rogue unit of your Bushrangers Faction.--Made up Character Wiki/Dragon Ball Fanon Wiki Admin Jack Jackson mod 01:42, October 25, 2018 (UTC) Re: Bushrangers and Atherton Thanks for the reply; I'll try to work in a scenario that they pretend try and help the Regional Trust of Atherton, but i still want the Bush War to begin with unjustified bribes.--Made up Character Wiki/Dragon Ball Fanon Wiki Admin Jack Jackson mod 23:11, October 25, 2018 (UTC) :just to some small info on the Bush War is that it began five months after death of Colonel Fitzgerald. 2nd of June, 2103 to September 3rd of 2109. So I was wondering if should make a sub-section in the peacekeepers, protectors, and prisoners section after the paragraph referring to Erikes ascension to Colonel or make section title "activities in Queensland".--Made up Character Wiki/Dragon Ball Fanon Wiki Admin Jack Jackson mod 00:34, October 26, 2018 (UTC) :I have discord but I'm still rather new to site and not really sure how it works.--Made up Character Wiki/Dragon Ball Fanon Wiki Admin Jack Jackson mod 00:39, October 26, 2018 (UTC) I sent a request but just to make sure. I only use the first part of your username. So B#7340?--Made up Character Wiki/Dragon Ball Fanon Wiki Admin Jack Jackson mod 01:16, October 26, 2018 (UTC) I'll let you review the events of the Tablelands Bush War and if wish for any changes let me or feel free to edit yourself. Whichever suits ya.--Made up Character Wiki/Dragon Ball Fanon Wiki Admin Jack Jackson mod 02:57, October 26, 2018 (UTC) Ah yes, there's been a glitch on our server for a couple weeks that auto removes anyone without a role. Just ask for one and an admin will give it to you. MongoosePirate (talk) 03:37, October 27, 2018 (UTC) Reminder Be sure to categorize your uploaded images. I took care of this batch, just be mindful going forward.--OvaltinePatrol (talk) 07:55, January 2, 2019 (UTC) New Guinea/Blue Mountains G'day mate, I was just wondering if you'd be all good with me editing the New Guinea section a bit. If it's a yes, have you got any specific ideas you'd want me to throw in? One more thing, I'm pretty familiar with the Blue Mountains and have conjured up some ideas of my own, so if you need/want any help further developing that region just gimme a yell. Keep up the good work, mate. Kickdrop89 (talk) 05:08, January 23, 2019 (UTC)Kickdrop89 What you said on my Blog Hey sorry I have to message here. For some reason I cant message on my blog in the comments. I guess the admins did that. But anyways I wanted to say that I will not ignore what other people have done in Vermont. Hell I want to try and integrate those works of other people in a way so they all connect in some way. Thats why for the Green Mountain boys I want to add more to them since its a stub. There are a lot of Vermont Pages but most dont have anything added to them and dont expand anything and have not been touched for years from what I have seen. So I want to say again that I understand to respect and watch out for what other people have made and to not overlap those ideas. I guess you have seen the many articles and pages I have made so far to expand on Vermont so I have already made quiet a history for the Small part of Vermont I have been working on. --TrollDragonborn (talk) 05:31, March 10, 2019 (UTC)